Gohan and Videl: A Love
by Dabesriter15
Summary: Gohan and Videl have a lot to face, but they can face it together. Sucky summary.
1. Birthday Bash

Gohan and Videl: A Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ and this is my first fanfic. I would like high critique.**

Videl had just landede her helicopter a few buildings away from the Son's residence, walking the rest of the way. She had been invited by Gohan, personally, to celebrate Goten's eighth birthday. Gohan claims, that Goten pratically stuck on him, until he agreed to invite Videl.

It was about 6:00, and Videl was nearing the Son's hpuse, firmly grasping Goten's birthday present. A few weeks ago, Videl bought Goten a remote control monster truck, exactly what she has heard him ask for, every time she came to babysit. If she didn't think Goten was a sweet little kid, she would've gotten him a wooden stick, which if she did, Goten wouldve gone into hystericals.

As Videl reached for the door, skhe gave it a few hard knocks, and her response was Chi-Chi yanking her in.

"What the heck was that for?" Videl asked looking directly at Chi-Chi.

"Sorry," Chi-Chi said, giving her full sympathy. "It's just that, I wanna make this birthday special. So, Trunks is out at the park, stalling Goten, while we set up his party."

"Don't worry, the kid loves us. All we have to be sure of, is that Trunks is doing a good job stalling." Videl said, now stopping Chi-Chi from pacing a hole on the floor.

"Now are you doubting my son, she devil?" That familiar voice can only be described as Vegeta's.

As petty as it was, they pretty much despised each other, with every fiber of their being. In simple terms, they hate each other.

"No prince monkey-in-spandex. Should I taknee you to the zoo, with the other animals?" Videl said triumphant. Her smirk matched her tone, and her enjoyment continued with an angered Vegeta walking away.

"Alright people!" Chi-Chi called out."Gohan was just sent out, so he can give Trunks the signal. Everyone hide behind the couch!"

Chi-Chi kneeled down behind the couch next to Videl. In a few seconds Gohan ran in.

"Everyone, get down! Goten's coming!" Gohan yelled, before diving next to Videl

Finally, Goten opened the door, annoyed by Trunks' stalling.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled out, lighting Goten up.

"You're welcome." Trunks said leaning toward Goten. His proud smirk matched his father's.

"Thanks Trunks! Thanks all of you!" Goten announced, ecstatic. He happily ran to hug his two parent, prepared to hug him back.

You're the best parents ever!" Goten happily said, when his father lifted him up.

"And you're one of the best sons ever." Goku replied, putting Goten down. "Another one is your brother." Goku looked at a nervous Gohan, creeping towards Videl.

"So Videl ... My mom was looking for a babysitter," Gohan began saying weakly, sweat dripping to his chin. His voice cracked through the entire sentemnce. Gohan then started his new statement optimistically. "I thought maybe you could babysit, Goten and Trunks? She'd have me do it, but when I babysit I paying more attention to studying."

"Sounds interesting," Videl cocked her head. "What time?"

"6:00, they'll be back 8:30."

What the two didn't know, was that Chi-Chi overheard the entire conversation. After the agreement, she forgot she was spying, and thanked Videl.

"Chi-Chi youre welcome," Vide!l said softly. She changed to firey anger. "I just don't like being spied on!"

"Okay, I apologize." Chi-Chi calmly walked off.

"I better go, before my dad kills me, for coming too late." Videl solemnly opened the door and left he Son house.

Videl was strongly walking towards her helicopter a few blocks away. She was going her merry way until some guy, blocked her path.

"Hey wanna man?" The guy asked, smoothly.

"Yeah, but let me know where you find one." Videl said before, flipping him over and making a crash lannding for a hot dog cart.

Goten yawned and stretched. "I think I over did it tonight. I'm going to bed." Goten said before walking to his bed.

"I think I'll turn in too. I'm exhausted." Gohan lifelessy said before collaspsing on his bed.

"Chi-Chi do you know this means ... We have the house to urselves!


	2. Chapter 2 Babysitter Killer

pVidel walked down the familiar road to the Capsule Corp., to babysit Goten and Trunks for an extra hour. Sometimes Videl wonders why she agreed to watch two hyper, demonic Saiyan's while their parents go out to dinner and enjoy themselves.

'So this is my life now,' Videl thought, 'living in a mixed up version of hell.'

Videl, nervously knocked the door, and to her surprise, Gohan answered.

"You're here, come in." Gohan held the door kindly for Videl, who walked in.

"Look the she devil arrived." Vegeta devilishly smirked at Videl, walking out the kitchen.

Videl looked at Vegeta's tuxedo. "Y'know the tuxedo, Bulma made you wear, takes the edge off calling me, 'she devil'" Videl smiled triumphant.

"Why did the brat, choose that piece of shit, for a mate?!" Vegeta growled. His response was a huge thomp on the head, by Chi-Chi's infamous frying pan.

"Do not curse in front of my Goten!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah … What's taking Bulma and Kakarot so long?" Vegeta wondered, after recovering from the frying pan.

Goku left the kitchen, informing Vegeta. "Bulma says the dress is squeezing her boobs to hard."

"I got to go help her." Chi-Chi said, rushing to Bulma's side.

"Well while that's going on" Gohan pulled out a schedule. "This is the schedule for babysitting." He handed her the paper, and her eyesjf sped across quickly.

"I have to bathe them?!" Videl screamed in horror at the papee.

"Don't worry, if it makes you feel better I'll help." Gohan selflessly said.

Videl smiled and hugged will take care of the danger zone, right?" Videl said holding fGohan.

"Sure"

"Are they in looooovve now?" Trunks asked Goten after coming from the bathroom. Oddly, Goten was sitting quietly.

"We're not in love!" They both shouted in unison.

"We're ready!" Bulma called out walking out the kitchen. "So we're gone. You two behave!" The group left quietly.

"Well I should go study." Gohan said, regretfully. He really wanted to spend time with Videl, but he knew his priorties. He went pto a quiet room, with a textbook.

"Well the first thing for you, mini monsters, is … snacks." Videl read from her schedule. "What should we make?"

"Cupcakes!" Goten and Trunks yelled excitably in unison.

"Then it's settled," Videl said sweetly. She watched their eyes light up and run to the kitchen.

Videl actually loved Goten and Trunks more than her father. His life motto was everything's about me, to Videl.

Videl, energetically pulled out flour, and eggs. She prepared them perfectly, but all that was left was to heat them.

"Alright you two, use your ki to warm them." Videl commanded, though her tone was kind. They obediently, blasted the cupcakes. "Now let's frost it." Videl searched the cabinet, and in the back, the frosting sat there.

Goten, Trunks, and Videl spread the frosting, on each and every cupcake, which there are fifty.

"I say, we did a good job." Trunks grabbed a scoop of cupcakes, and gobbled them up, his bright blue eyes shining.

"Okay get ready to bathe," Videl said. "GOHAN IT'S TIME TO BATHE THEM!" Videl now felt a weird feeling in her stomach, that she believed was mortal terror.

Gohan energetically, left his studies to help Videl. "Alright you two get in the tub, I'll run the pipe and throw in bubble bath."

The two children did what they were told, and waiting for Gohan and Videl.

"It's really nice you're doing this Videl," Gohan said, calmly.

"I know," Videl began. "I just wanted to help."

"And you did help. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Gohan replied, as he began walking to the bathroom.

Videl placed a blindfold on her, and soaped Trunks skin. No matter what Videl didn't remove her blindfold. She knew what horror awaited her.

"Well you're clean and dressed, now you'll go to bed." Gohan said.

"Why?!" The two children yelled in unison.

"Because it's 7:30." Videl butted in.

Goten and Trunks, solemnly, trudged to bed upstairs, not even cheery enough for a bedtime Videl can tire out these two, she's a pretty good babysitter.

Gohan dedcided to take a break from studying, and watch TV with Videl. He pretty much knows everything aboutc everything, not to mention he's fluent in many languages.

"So you're taking a break from studying?" Videl asked picking up a cupcake. She glanced at Gohan, who was eating his eighth.

"Yup!" Goh han said before gobbling his eight cupcake.

"I thought you'd study your brains out first." Videl teased.

"Stop it, Videl." Gohan playfully defended himself. "Well Videl I think might, kind of l-"

"We're home!" Bulma called coming into the Capsule Corp. The second they came in, Gohan and Videl jumped a mile apart. Gohan made a crash landing for the sink.

"Well hehhe … You're here I better be going now, bye!" Videl panicked and ranout.

"Glad the she devil's gone." Vegeta commented, much to everyones discontent. But mainly Gohan's.


	3. Chapter 3

Videl walked down the street, usually on high alert, but she was thinking about Gohan. What Gohan said. What Gohan almost said.

'Was he going to tell me he liked me?' Videl mentally asked herself. 'Of course! I'm pretty and smart, I'm the total package!' This was followed by a million different thought, distracting her. She didn't even see she crashed into OSHS.

"Becareful V," a familiar voice behind her said. It obvious to Videl that it was Erasa.

Erasa was another person, Videl liked more than her father. Erasa was pratically family, who Videl found more like family than Hercule.

"Don't worry E. Can you do me a favor?" Videl walked through OS, talking.

"Anything," Erasa reassured.

"O think that Gohan likes me." Videl said quickly, ripping off the band-aid.

Erasa laughed dryly, going into hysterics "Okay give me the deets."

Videl blushed with embarassment. "Gohan's words were 'Well Videl I think might kind of l-', and then we jumped apart." Videl said glancing at Erasa.

"Well … DUH!I didn't know you were that naïve, Videl." Erasa teased a blushing Videl, who watched Gohan walk by, clueless to their conversation.

"Get 'im V." Erasa whispered.

Videl walked boldly toward Gohan, much to his content. He now savored each moment with Videl.

"Hi Videl!" Gohan said in his usually, happy-go-lucky voice. He was completely unaware that Videl wanted to clear up the whole mishap.

"You remember what you almost said yesterday?'Well Videl I think I might kind of l-'?" Videl began giving him the third degree.

"Well … um … GYAH … Yes." Gohan began nervously sweating.

"What does 'l-' stand for?" Videl wanted to open his head and discover the truth.

"Videl, I can't lie, I was going to say 'I like you'. I stopled because my family would get cameras and frame the pictures, and post it online." Gohan truthfully let the words flow. Afterwards, Videl grabbed Gohan and hugged him.

"Awww … But hurry it up because we gotta get to class." Erasa warned, she ran while her purple heels clacking on the floor.

Right before the second bell rung, the three arrived in class.

"Great, now Gohan has two girls on his arms." Sharpner complained. This wasn't the first time Sharpner commented on Gohan coming in the same time as a girl.

"Don't worry, Videl is his only girl." Erasa replied causing the two to blush uncontrollably.

"Stop yapping about your relationships. If you want to learn be quiet!" The teacher warned. After her warning, everyone the class became very talkitive except Gohan. "I can't take this anymore, be quiet!"The teacher furiously wrote a number of pages to read while she read a romance novel.

"Welcome to Snoresville, population us." Shapner whispered to his friends.

Normally Gohan had no problem reading, and in fact enjoyed it but right now all he could think about is Videl. Videl's silky short hair. Her sexy figure. Her dark blue eyes that once glared at him. Gohan didn't expect ever feeling like this way, or even missing her. But the person Gohan has to thank is Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi has been planning the Gohan and Videl project forever, but they haven't shown romantic feelings yet. While they try to get away from hwr, she wonders what she does wrong.

Classic Chi-Chi.

Ironically, Gohan thought maybe his mother could butt in to get him with Videl, and maybe they could go out.

'Just great. I miss Videl talking to me in class and now I pay the price for it. I should've said I liked her in front of my family, so she couldn't make saying "no" seem so bad.' Gohan posted this mental note in his head and sighed, glancing at Videl looking away from Gohan as much as possible.

What was wrong with Gohan? Wasn't he strong and smart? What about good looking? What's stopping Videl from saying "I like you, too."?

Days turned into weeks, and Gohan had no response from Videl. He was starting to question if Videl even cared. Knowing Videl she probably lay low and then he'd forget, but not with Gohan. Gohan could never forget telling her this.

It was Friday, and it was time to leave Orange Star. And Gohan was feeling his urge ?to turn to Videl and ask: "Why?! Why won't you answer me?!" But Gohan resisted.

Gohan glanced at Videl , and watched her make her way to her helicopter. Gohan couldn't resist following Videl. He snuck up behind her, and locked her in a bear hug.

"Hey get off me Gohan!" Videl attempted to wiggle out his hold, but unphsed Gohan.

"Do you like me or not? Choose one before I let you go. Gohan admittably thought to himself that that was a little fun.

"Fine," Videl growled. "I like you, too." Aftwr that he let her go.

"Why did you put me through all that?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I was confused … I wanted to be sure I liked you. Maybe I could fly over to your house today, maybe together." Videl siggested.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah I'd like that." Gohan jumped to the right of Videl in the helicopter, leaving for the Son household. Gohan was amazed at how easily Videl could pilot, of course he could do better job … Maybe.

Videl glanced at Gohan staring at her lovingly. She glared in return.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking at breasts Gohan?" Videl covered his chest after her replied "Sorry."

"We're here." Gohan announced walking toward his small house, with Videl.

"I can't believe you two said you liked each other!" Chi-Chi exclaimed after getting the details. She grabbed the two and hugged them tightly.

Videl wouldvl've turned Gohan down, but she felt good about him. Like he actually cared about her and liked her.

'Shit! I'm getting mushy, maybe with Gohan.' Videl sighed. 'So once again, my life is messed up.

Videl felt herself grow soft around Gohan, even though she wanted to turn him down. Some people like Gohan, can hook a girl without effort like Videl hooking boys. Maybe if they try harder, they could make this relationship work, especially with their similarities. Which there are many of them

Or go horribly wrong and destroy Japan in the process.


End file.
